


Hyperdimension Mach: End of the Console War

by Cuspy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuspy/pseuds/Cuspy
Summary: 16-year-old Patricia Cooper lived a quiet, yet strange life. About to start at a new high school, her dad somehow got 6 Monster Girls to marry him, with this strange blonde girl in a green dress having a close eye on her. Not only that, but people around the Juuban District are coming down with a strange illness called the Bugster Virus! Will she be able to take up her father's belt when he's injured and become the hero who can save the world?!"I don't fucking know! These other costumed people wanna kill me!""Calm down Patri, you can handle this!"...Let's just say she's got a ways to go.





	Hyperdimension Mach: End of the Console War

At around 5:40, the alarm came on. After I turned it off, I realized, it was a Monday. No, not just a Monday. THE Monday. "Here goes something." I said drowsily as I took off my retainer and leave my room. As I walk down the halls, I hear what I'd normally hear, my Dad trying to breathe through one of my mom's coils, another one of them in the large swimming pool, two of my moms playing the Wii we have in the family room, another snoring on the couch trying to get at least a teeny bit of sleep, and my final mom just entered the house again, covered in sweat. 

"Good morn', Young Mistress! How was thy sleep?" Mama Cerea asked as she trotted into the kitchen.

"It was fine I guess. I'm sort of wondering how today's gonna go though." I said looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Ah, fear not. For I am certain that everything shall be fine!" She said with a smile.

"Uuuuuuuuugh. Why, do you people, hate sleep?" Mama Rachera questioned as she slug her head on top of the back of the couch.

"Come on, Rachne! Play with us!" Mama Papi said with a large smile.

"Play with us!" Mama Suu copied with Mama Rachnera crashing again. This was how life had been for the past, two years or so. And I've gotta say, it's its own brand of chaos, but, it's a nice brand of chaos.

My name is Patricia Cooper.

I'm what most would call a bit of an introvert. Not exactly against socializing, but it drains the heck outta me. I like to think of myself as a nice person, or something, to be honest, I can barely describe myself to be honest. Maybe at this, 'Juuban High' I'll be able to find something or someone I like. Basically I usually just enjoy spending nights at home with a game in front of me.

Hours past, and it was time for me to head to school. After waving goodbye to my parents, I began the walk to school. As I walked, I saw a news segment on a super hero that's been active for the past two years.

_"Onto some recent news, the Sailor Soliders' leader, Sailor Moon has ended the threat caused by the villainous Sailor Galaxia. Only a few are able to recall the damages caused by Galaxia, though we have hidden their identities to keep them anonymous."_

The report made me smile a bit as I continued my treck, eventually arriving at the school. As I walked into the classroom in my uniform, I noticed a few students looking at me, making me feel a bit nervous. I pretty much just sat down at a random empty desk until the teacher came in.

"Hello class! Before we begin, I believe we have a new student! Please come up to the front of the class to introduce yourself, Miss." The teacher requested as I followed her instructions.

"Um, my name is Patricia Cooper. I'm 16, and I hope we can get a-"

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOOOOOOOOOVE!" We all heard from the outside of the classroom. Suddenly, two blonde girls bashed into the room, with the one with a red ribbon in her hair crashing on top of me.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I landed to the ground. 

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! Are you okay?!" She asked as I slowly began to open my eyes. What I saw was beautiful, and, 

a bit familiar.

"Um, I'm fine, thank you." I said, blushing a bit.

"Usagi, Minako, the new year just started, I hope you work to make this less of a habit." The teacher said, clearly irritated.

"Yes..." They answered, deflated as they sat down. 

"Can I go sit down as well?" I asked.

"Yes of course." He said helping me up. I then sat down next to the girl named Minako. And as such, the class began to drag.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours passed, and I was now in my computer science class. Thankfully for most of the students here, the bell was about to ring for lunch. One of the students with blue hair walked up to me. "You are the new student, Ms. Cooper, correct?" I nodded to this. "I'm Ami Mizuno. I noticed you had met my friends, Usagi and Minako right?"

"Oh. Y-Yeah I have. Quite the first impression, right?" I said while slightly stratching the back of my head. Though, Ami also looks, a bit familiar.

"They do indeed have their own charm in a sense. I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us, perhaps to get a second try of first impressions." She responded.

"Sure thing!" I said with a big smile as the two of us walk outside. Once we exited the hallway we saw a bunch of other students hanging out with each other. I noticed Ami's group of friends as they were talking with each other.

"So how's Rei doing in the hospital?" Minako asked.

"She says she's perfectly fine. She can barely remember when she went there in the first place." Usagi answered.

"I think she's just been really stressed out. I know her grandfather's worried sick." The tall brunette with a ponytail responded as she saw us, and then waved to Ami.

"Hey Ami! I see you brought Patricia!" The tall brunette said with a smile. "Nice to meetcha. My name's Makoto Kino." she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto." I said shaking her hand.

"And I assume you know these two." She said showing Usagi and Minako seemingly blushing with embarrasment.

"Hi! Sorry about that again. I'm kind of a clutz." Minako apologized.

I just waved it off. "It's really fine. If I'm being honest, it didn't even hurt." I said shocking the four of them.

"Really? You, landed head first!" Usagi responded. I merely shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Guess I'm just really durable." I said as I blinked and got a good look at the four of them. "So, I just had this thought...I'm not sure if I'm right on this though..." I said thinking aloud.

"Well just say it." Usagi said blankly.

I looked at all of the people in the field around us. "...I don't think I should." I said realizing what could happen if I was right.

"Well if you can't say it out loud, then just whisper it, or write it down." Minako answered, as I begun sweating bullets.

_"Well, Patricia, you've made your bed. Now it's time to lie in it-now that I think about that, that line makes no sense. Like if I made my bed, then why would I go back to lay down, I'd just ruin the work I'd put in-"_

"Patricia? You there?" Ami questioned as I returned to reality.

"A-Ah! R-Right..." I said as I just wrote it down so nobody could hear me say it. I handed them the paper, and all four of them went into a state of complete shock. 

"Oh, Patricia, you and your active imaginations!" Usagi said no longer looking me in the eye, as the other three followed suit. I just decided to get serious.

"If you're worried about me blabbing, you really shouldn't be. I merely had a suspicion, it was confirmed. It's not going any farther than that." I shrugged. "But seriously, thanks for what you girls do out there. You're like my dad!" I said getting stars in my eyes.

"Huh?" Was their reaction.

"Risking your lives, all for the good of humanity! It's so honorable! I love heroes!" I said with my eyes getting all starry eyed.

"Well, if you want, I could tell you all about it later." Minako said flipping her hair causing Usagi, Ami, and Makoto to gain a deadpan expression.

"I would love that!" I answered! Getting a story straight from the source and my crush too?! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3rd Person Perspective**

Two figures looked across the city. One looking like a monstrous purple, white and black dragon humanoid, with the other playing an Atari Lynx in a suit, with light blue hair. "Just look at that city! Isn't it great, Ryghts?!" The dragon questioned as Ryghts merely nodded. "Perfect for the playground of the Bugsters."

"Just remember the reason I'm here."

"Oh of course. Bringing those fools here requires a different piece of the puzzle. And I believe Salty is nearing perfection." The dragon then laughed maniacally as the sun began to set.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, young Candidate."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Patric's POV**

Considering the others are busy, I went back to our bedroom, and noticed the Mach Driver, and the white Signal Bike, next to my own Signal Chaser. I still can't forget that day. It hurts too much for me to forget.

"Darling, are you okay?" Miia asked as I noticed she was sort of creeping behind the door. 

"Oh, hey, Miia! Yeah, I'm fine." I said as she clearly wasn't buying it.

"You kinda stink at lying, Darling. Come on, tell me what's really going on in that head of yours..." Miia responded as she gave me a hug.

"I just, can't help but think about Rouge... I know I need to move on, she's in a better place, but I just can't help but think about her." I said, lowering my voice.

"Darling, thinking about her isn't a bad thing, not in the slightest. You're allowed to mourn her." She said holding me tight.

However, the moment didn't last long, as Cerea ran into the room. "Milord! You need to see this!" She said turning on the TV. What we saw shocked us. We saw a bunch of strange characters with turkey heads and chef's clothes running around attacking innocent, all led by a large brownish blobby titan.

"More of those Phage Sailors?" Miia asked, as I shook my head.

"Can't be, nothing resembling a sailor fuku to be seen. This is a whole new enemy." I said grabbing the Mach Driver and the Signal Bikes.

"Milord, we need to go." Cerea said helping me onto her rump. 

"Be careful, you two." Miia told us as we nodded. I put the Mach Driver on as I opened it and slotted the Signal Bike in it. I then closed it.

**"Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!"**

"Henshin!" I said as the Chaser armor surrounded my body. The two of us left the house in order to combat this new enemy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Patricia's POV**

"So, wait, Usagi, I've been wondering. When you lept from the top of that weird circus tent, how did you not lose oxygen? Rather, even in space! I've always wondered how that would work!" I said walking home with my new friends.

"Oh, to be honest, I barely knew how that worked out myself! I think it has something to do with how our powers work, since we were all originally on the moon." as Usagi continued on, I heard Ami and Makoto talk to each other.

"It's nice to see Patricia open up a bit. She seemed pretty clammed up in class today." Makoto said as Ami nodded.

"Agreed. Though it was her first day, anybody would get nervous." She responded as we then saw a bunch of people running away from the direction we were going.

"What's going on?" Minako asked as soon she saw a bunch of weird people with turkeys for heads! "New enemies?"

"Whatever they are, they definitely want to make a big first impression!" Makoto said cracking her knuckles. Just as Makoto said that, a giant blob monster arrived.

"The hell is that?!" I questioned as my pupils dialated.

"Patricia, get somewhere safe. Don't worry. The heroes'll take care of this!" Minako said winking to me.

"Girls, let's transform!" Usagi said grabbing her yellow heart brooch.

"Mercury Crystal Power..."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power..."  
"Venus Crystal Power..."  
"Moon, Eternal..."

**"Make, Up!"**

With those words, those four girls transformed into the heroines of Juuban. They became the Sailor Soldiers! _"...How has nobody questioned these girls on being Sailor Soldiers in the past? Their hair's exactly the same-Not important! Get some people out of here."_ I nodded to myself as I helped some people get away from these new enemies.

I saw the giant try to attack me, so I ducked into a corner only to see the giant. I'm not gonna lie, I...kind of peed a bit. I'm not proud.

"Little, get down!" I heard my dad say as he swung his axe at the titan, with Mama Cerea attempting to do the same with her sword, only for the giant to not take any damage. "What the?!"

"Impossible! We made direct hits!" Mama Cerea said as the giant slapped the two of them away!

"Mama! Dad!" I said running up to them, only to see Dad lose his transformation, with a nasty wound on his shoulder. "Oh no...!" I said, beginning to freak out. 

_"What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I've seen Dad in some tough battles, but never one where no attacks held any effect. I wonder if Minako and the others are able to damage them-oh god I hope they're okay!"_ I can't think straight... I saw the giant in front of me, and then I looked towards Dad's Mach Driver. _"...No."_ I grabbed the Driver and put it around my waist, causing the grey belt to wrap around my waist. I saw a Signal Bike pop out of my dad's pocket, revealing a white transformation trinket, with a small gun design on it. "I...don't exactly have any other choice." I said opening the right side of the belt. I noticed I sort of pushed the design on the Signal Bike, only to find out,

it was a button.

**"Hyper Dimension Mach!"**

After I pressed the button, I noticed, a bunch of different traffic lights, and tires. Though, something, sparked inside me. For some reason, I didn't feel anxious anymore. I felt confident. I felt ready to take on the world. Ready to get a bit of payback for the jerk who hurt my family! "Henshin!" I said slotting the Signal Bike in as the belt shined and made sounds!

**"Signal Bike!**

**Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What'cha Name?!"**

I noticed a ton of different characters zoom around me in a circle, though I decided the white speed racer was more my style, so as I tapped that character, the others disappeared, as the armor appeared onto my body.

**"I'm A Kamen Rider!"**

"Huh?!" All the Sailor Soldiers said looking at me. I noticed my arm, which, was fairly, bloated. Same for the new boots. 

"What the hell happpened?! What is this armor?! Whoa, balance!" I said to myself as I need to get used to the suit. I held out my hand as a weird gun like weapon spun around me until I grabbed it! 

**"Zenrin Shooter!"**

"This should make up for the suit!" I said to myself as I shot the enemies, only to actually damage them! So much that 'Hit!' actually appeared on them as they fell to the ground.

"How were you able to damage them?" Mercury asked me.

"No clue! But, I'll take it!" I said shooting at one of the tires to reveal a Power Up Item!

**"Jump Kyo-ka!"**

Using this item, I jumped higher than ever before and struck the giant with my weapon. Still in the air, I decided a finisher was in order! I took out the Signal Bike and slotted it into my Shooter.

**"Hisstatsu!"** As my gun charged up it's final attack, I saw the Sailor Soldiers looking in awe as my weapon released the noise, **"Full Throttle!"** I shot the blast at the giant with several 'Hits' being sustained as I even got a 'Perfect!' out of it! Almost like it was a giant game. The giant exploded into a bunch of small little orange-brownish bugs.

"Yeah! I defeated i- who's that?" I said as I was falling to reveal a girl with long black hair in what looked to be a gray school uniform.

"That's Rei!" Sailor Moon shouted as I caught her before she could fall. I landed on the group, giving Rei to the Sailor Soldiers. 

"Is she alright?" I asked as I noticed the bugs, building up into a weird humanoid snail with a black top hat? Who created this thing?

"Being defeated by a puny Level 1 fills me with salt! Prepare for the main course!" He shouted with a high and mighty voice.

"Really now? Maybe I should Level Up to meet the challenge! Dai Henshin!" I shouted slotting the Signal Bike back into the Driver, but this time I closed it.

**"Signal Bike!**

**Rider! Mach!"**

Immediately after I closed the Driver, a large white screen flipped out from the Driver, showing what looked to be a Rider, as the screen moved towards me. Once said screen was on me, the clunky armor flew off me immediately, revealing a sleek, properly fitted suit with a normal sized version of my Level 1 Helmet, with a small tire on my right shoulder with a white scarf as well! "Oh yeah. I can work with this!"

"Attack!" That Salty guy said to his minions as I used my Zenrin Shooter as a melee weapon. And while a few of them did get a few attacks in on me, I decided to use the button on my belt. I pressed it a few times resulting in the belt shouting out, **"Zutto Mach!"** Which made me a lot faster, allowing me to take out his army. 

"Alright, the grunts are taken care of. Now for the boss!" I said jumping and shooting the snail as he tried the same. Once I landed, I slid under the snail and shot him in the back.

"That's playing salty!" the boss shouted at me.

"And taking someone hostage isn't? Time to end this nightmare!" I say as I opened the Driver, pressed the button, **"Hisstatsu!"** I then closed the driver as a rainbow colored wind spun around me several times. **"Full Throttle! Mach!"** I lept into the air as I begun spinning towards the snail doing a large amount of damage as a transparent motorcycle spun around the both of us, I lept between the bike and the snail into several kicks, ultimately defeating the monster! As I landed, I saw the game above my head as I was rewarded with a **"Game Clear!"**

"Huh? W-What just happened?" Rei had asked as she got up from the ground.

"Rei! You're okay!" The Sailor Soldiers said as they all undid their transformations. I smiled as I then ran over to Dad and Ma.

"Dad! Are you gonna be alright?" I asked him as Ma Cerea and I helped him up.

"Yeah, I'll manage. You did good there, Little. I'm proud of ya." He said smiling as I undid the transformation, **"Otsukare!"** only for all of the confidence to evaporate.

"Daddy!" I said nearly sobbing as I hugged him tight.

"I'm fine! Everything's okay!" My dad said to try and calm me down.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minako's POV**

There's something interesting about the new girl in school. Don't get me wrong, I'm really greatful that she helped save Rei when the rest of us couldn't do anything to these new enemies, but how? 

How was she able to damage the enemies?

What was that second personality she got after transforming? 

And why was I blushing when I saw her fighting the enemy?

**See You Next Game.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking the first chapter of this story out? Is there a lot here? Yes. But hopefully what I have planned for this story will be to your liking!


End file.
